


Sleeping In

by FairyLip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Criticism Welcome, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLip/pseuds/FairyLip
Summary: Domesticity has its advantages. Drabble.





	Sleeping In

Mornings always felt had a tinge of adventure, ever since they had gotten together. He typically would get up, fix them a breakfast, and discuss whatever came on their minds. Often, they planned the day, figured out where to wander, and what empire to topple. Pseudo-sunlight streamed in as Ace found herself laying in the same bed as the time lord who struck fear into the hearts of so many.

  
Right now, he just the kind-faced man sleeping next to her. Right now, they were together, a couple in domestic tranquility. Right now, the Professor sleeping in had its advantages.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two, and needed to write something for them, even if it was just a quick drabble. They deserve more love, and goddammit, I can and will make this pairing popular single-handedly if I have to.


End file.
